


Father Knows Best

by torino10154



Series: December Gift Drabbles 2014 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Ficlet, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Father Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/gifts).



"What have we here?" Harry picked up the last gift under the tree.

"That one's not for you," Albus said quickly and tried to reach for it, but his father turned away from him, still holding the present.

"No label," Harry muttered to himself, shaking the box slightly. "Not heavy like a book, too small to be a pair of shoes. Maybe it's—"

"Dad, please," Albus cut him off, his stomach in knots. He did not want his father to see what was in the box.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You know who it's for?" 

Albus nodded, his face hot. 

"Your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Albus said. He couldn't imagine anyone calling Draco that. Not that his dad knew who it was. "Not exactly."

"Whatever you want to call him," Harry handed him the present, "I'm sure he'll enjoy it."

Albus held the box tight and heaved a sigh of relief. "I hope so." 

Harry pointed his wand at the rest of the gifts on the floor, shrinking them down and putting them in his pocket. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me to the Burrow tonight?"

"Dad, we all have to go tomorrow and again on Boxing Day." Albus loved his family but three days in a row with them was pushing it. Especially once they got into Grandma Molly's mulled wine.

"All right." Harry paused then added, "The next time you buy a gift at Luna's Loveshack and Lingerie, make sure you don't get it wrapped. She uses the same paper for everyone."

"Oh, God." Albus squeezed his eyes shut, horrified. 

"No reason to be embarrassed." Harry clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, unless it was from the backroom. See you!" And he Disapparated.

"Merlin." Albus did not want to think about that.


End file.
